kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10 (Flash Series)
Space Game A.K.A Space Board Game is the tenth episode of the new 2014 edition of Keroro Gunso, labelled Keroro. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Corporal Giroro (Minor role) *Shin Keroro *Tomosu Hinohara *Myou Kaneami *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Angol Mois Story At the Hinata household, the Occult Club (Tomosu, Myou, Fuyuki and Shin Keroro) is discussing things to do, when Keroro comes in holding a game board. Keroro states that the game will help grow bonds and it will be loads of fun. Everyone in the room agrees to play, when Natsumi comes in with snacks and drinks, she questions what they are doing, but it is to late as she gets sucked into the game with everyone else. In the game Natsumi is seen complaining as Mois announces the teams. # Keroro and Shin Keroro # Natsumi Hinata and Myou Kaneami # Tomosu Hinohara and Fuyuki Hinata As soon as the teams are announced Natsumi and Myou get to roll first, they roll a 6 and when they stop they suddenly return to the start as babies, leading Fuyuki to worry about his sister. Tomosu rolls the dice and lands on 3, when Fuyuki and him stop they disappear from the board, worrying little Natsumi. It turns out they are in Egypt on top of a pyramid, as Keroro explains the board can make your greatest wishes come true (Annoying little Natsumi) as Shin rolls a 1. However, Keroro and Shin walk more than one space, angering Natsumi even more. Throughout the whole game, Fuyuki and Tomosu get to visit different places, Keroro and Shin move closer to the finish, and Natsumi and Myou keep getting embarrassing challenges. Right when Keroro and Shin were close to the end, Keroro rolls a one and they end up on the space close to the finish. The space has the words 'Great King' written on it, and Mois says that they landed on a trap, and she then transforms back into her true form, and starts to destroy the game world. The noise draws Giroro to the room, where he angrily kicks the board game, releasing everyone. Everyone than starts arguing as Shin asks to go in again, Tomosu saying another time. Differences * In the original, there were no teams. * Tamama was playing the game in the original, while in Keroro he is missing. * Shin, Myou and Tomosu were not in the original. * Mois's father, Angol Goa, appeared in the original as the trap, instead of Mois in Keroro. * In the original, Natsumi's challenges were always physical challenges, when she wanted a certain country's cuisine, while in Keroro her challenges were altered to affect both her and Myou. * Kururu appeared in the original. Trivia *The episode is a tribute to what happened in the Forty-first episode of season one. * When Myou is transformed into a baby, she speaks in a muffled tone due to the pacifier in her mouth. However, when she is transformed back into her regular form, she still speaks in a muffled tone, despite showing that both her and Natsumi don't have the pacifiers. Errors * When Mois is about to transform and when Giroro kicks everyone out of the board game her shooting star barrette is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Keroro Flash Series